Episode 8298 (10th January 2014)
Plot Peter lies to Carla that Liz was moaning about Tracy not pulling her weight with Amy. Liz grudgingly goes along with it. The deli manager patronises Roy when he refuses to drop the subject of the strawberries. Tyrone and Fiz find a packet in another part of the store. Peter tells Simon that Tina has gone for good. He is upset. Eileen doesn't want Tony disrupting Todd's dinner but Jason doesn't want to disappoint him. Eileen realises she's beaten and gives in. The strawberries turn out to be passed their sell by date. The manager refuses to sell them to Roy as it's against health and safety rules. Roy doesn't accept it as they will just be thrown out. Todd fears his birthday dinner will be boring. The manager tells Roy to leave the shop, threatening to call the police. Roy grabs the strawberries and makes a dash for it but crashes into some baskets. Steve tells Michelle he doesn't want a vasectomy as he only has one child. He says he's banning sex too until she backs down, thinking he'll last longer. Audrey tells Maria she knows she's been to see a house. She wishes her and Marcus well. Roy arrives home without the strawberries, feeling he's let Hayley down. Carla doesn't think Tina left because of Tommy, and thinks Rob has something to do with it. Peter wishes she'd drop the matter and worries when Tracy and Rob join them for dinner at the bistro. The deli manager has put Roy in touch with his strawberry supplier based in Lichfield. Kirk and Tyrone decide to stop by there while Kirk is on a delivery in Birmingham. Steve warns Michelle he's thinking of going a residential course with Andrea in York. Michelle forbids it. Rob tells Carla a snog was as far as it went with Tina. Michelle agrees to forget the vasectomy for now, on the condition Steve doesn't go to York. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Manager - James Benson *Assistant - Clare Louise Connolly Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Delicatessen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy is furious with the assistant for selling him some out-of-date strawberries - so he turns his hand to theft; and Jason is forced to tell Eileen he has inadvertently invited Tony to their family meal. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,820,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2014 episodes